total_drama_roleplay_forestfandomcom-20200213-history
Alejandro
Alejandro, labeled The Cunning Gentleman, was a contestant on Total Drama Hawaiian Islands as a member of the Laulima tribe until he was swapped onto the Aloha tribe. He did not compete in Total Drama Global Travels or Total Drama Blockbuster, and was an Aftermath commentator instead. Personality On the surface, Alejandro appears to be a polite, dashing, charming gentleman, but underneath he is dark and twisted. He is known to use his charm and exceptional persuasion to advance him further in the game. He was born in Spain, before moving to Latin America, and is very proud of Hispanic heritage. He names his best quality his ability to "smell a person's weakness and exploit it in seconds." Alejandro is also very competitive and is not one to back down from a fight. Total Drama Hawaiian Islands Alejandro first appears in Aloha, Hawaii along with the thirteen other returning players. After he is placed on the Laulima team, he immediately takes a dislike of Amy finding her similar to his older brother, José. He is granted control of the map and leads his team to their campgrounds. After Kitty suggests the team make a camp, he's assigned building the shelter along with Izzy. Later during the challenge, he goes up against Sierra in a biking challenge and gets in an accident but manages to get to the end. His team wins the challenge securing his safety. Next episode, he is seen searching for the hidden idol, to no success. Because of Amy's claims of being better than everyone else, he volunteers her for the challenge. Amy chooses him afterwards accusing him and Heather of having tension. He later scores 2 more points for his team, but his team still ends up losing the challenge. In the confessional he explains why he wants to work with Amy and goes along with Kitty's plan of voting Max out of the game for overplaying. He comes to the conclusion in the third episode that they should pick a new leader since Lindsay, their former leader didn't lead them well enough. He soon picks a fight with Amy and tries to flirt with her, much to her disgust. He explains his strategy about bringing her to the merge and his plan to betray her. Later, he and Amy get in another tiff over Amy's claims of being the smartest causing them to commence in a argument. Despite this, they team up together during the challenge in which Amy pleads for him to vote for her to be leader. After losing the challenge he conspires on who to vote off and ends up voting with Amy for Lindsay to go home. Following Lindsay's departure, in Mazed and Confused he is shown very agitated by his teammates calling him "Al". Once Amy and Izzy get in a fight, he refuses to help Amy out causing her to sit on him until he apologizes to her. During the challenge he gets annoyed with his teammates inability to work together. Once Amy whines about getting thrown up on and how she has to wear something "skimpy" he proceeds to tease her for it and call her a skank, offending Amy to the point of her storming off. Kitty questions him on if he's crushing on anyone since he and Heather are "done". He neglects this and is shown disappointed when his team loses the challenge. Back at camp he is confident that Owen will be heading home because of his injuries. At tribal he assures Amy that she is not who he wants gone but refuses to answer her of who is going home, much to her aggravation. Ultimately he votes out Kitty along with the rest of the team. After apologizing to Amy at the beginning of Disaster Chef, he tries to strike a deal with her, which is proven to be worthless as he is soon swapped to Aloha after being picked by allegedly former flame, Heather. He is in charge of the Side in the challenge and is shown to be very upset once his team is announced the losers of the challenge, and votes off Izzy along with the rest of his team. After being awoken in Nightmare On Hawaii Street he feuds with Heather over their past relationship troubles and he reveals that she cheated on him. He talks about it later with Geoff, although Geoff still holds resentment towards him. While participating in the challenge, he teases his former teammates Amy and Owen and later partners up with them for the challenge. He and Amy make up after defeating multiple obstacles and they agree to not be at eachothers' throats any longer. After Amy is eliminated from the challenge, Alejandro meets up with Crimson and Topher who he pokes fun of. He defeats the monster and is later crowned the victor after his opponents gets eliminated from the challenge. He doesn't talk much during the merge in the following episode but performs well in the competition. In Vol-ca-no he begins the episode telling Sierra why Cody was voted off. When Amy makes breakfast, he laughs when Owen is harmed. After winning the reward, he gets drunk along with Geoff, Lindsay, and Topher. In the challenge he does rather well, and stops a couple of times because Amy asks him to compliment Owen. He later finishes in 4th place and is shown very shocked when Amy pushes Owen down the cliff. At the tribal council, it is revealed that he and Heather have been lying and that they have been together this whole time and footage of him trash talking the cast members, prompting very angry reactions from the others, making him frustrated. The next episode he tries to break up the fight between Heather and Amy and tries to not get involved because he refuses to attack women. Alejandro spins the wheel and is visually shown to be upset when he finds out what it is. He pops Amy's balloon in the challenge and afterwards fights with Amy before the campfire ceremony. Later at the tribal, Amy calls him out infront of everyone and denies liking her after she claims he flirts with her. He is shown to be very shocked and frustrated when it's announced that he's eliminated and leaves quickly. Appearances Trivia Comparisons *Alejandro, B, Duncan, and Lightning are the only male contestants with piercings. *Alejandro can speak three different languages; English, Spanish, and Japanese. **This makes him one of the seven contestants who are known to speak multiple languages; the others being Crimson, Ennui, Ezekiel, Harold, Noah, and Sky. *Alejandro is one of thirteen characters to have visible abs, the others being Brody, Chef Hatchet, Chris, Devin, DJ, Don, Geoff, Jacques, Justin, Lightning, and Ryan. Competition *He is the only person from Laulima to switch to Aloha. *Alejandro, along with Cody and Owen are the only people to make the merge and not be the last person called at least once. *Alejandro won the least amount of challenges of anyone in Total Drama Hawaiian Islands, only winning 3. Miscellaneous *Alejandro's last name is Burromuerto, making him one of the few contestants with confirmed last names. Others are Brick, Cody, Dakota, Harold, Lightning, and MacArthur. *He is one of three characters to have had their IQ revealed, the others being Izzy and Noah. His IQ is stated to be 163. *In Alejandro's Total Drama World Tour contestant biography, it is stated that his favorite color is fiery red. *He's confirmed to be six feet tall. Alejandro is currently the only contestant to have his height revealed. *Alejandro is one of the three contestants confirmed to be Hispanic; the others being Brody and Courtney. See also Category:Males Category:Laulima Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Hawaiian Islands contestants Category:Topher and Friends